Weasley Is Our King
by urban-chic64
Summary: NOT SLASH! Just a few verses I made up from the OotP rendition of Weasley Is Our King OotP spoilers!
1. Weasley Is Our King Part 1

First, I'd just like to say that I think the "Weasley Is Our King" song the  
Slytherins sang during the Quidditch matches were very mean. They almost  
made me cry! I like how the Gryffindors brought Ron back to the top though!  
(And for all you people who've read my other stories, this is for you, in  
my author's notes, I'm typing normally)  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry  
Potter, and I don't own the song "Weasley Is Our King", I just made up my  
own verses, the Slytherin side and the Gryffindor side.  
Hope you all enjoy these, read and review.  
  
---  
  
Weasley cannot save the ball  
In every game he missed them all  
He cannot save a simple ring  
Weasley is our King  
  
He thinks he's good, but he is not  
You might as well leave him to rot  
He isn't worth a single thing  
Weasley is our King  
  
When Weasley's out we know we'll win  
He always lets the Quaffle in  
And when he does he makes us sing  
Weasley is our King  
  
He cannot catch; he cannot save  
He's spitting on his mother's grave  
Imagine all the shame he brings  
Weasley is our King  
  
~*~  
  
Weasley always saves the ball  
He's the best Keeper of all  
He gets them all; he saves the rings  
Weasley is our King  
  
You think he's bad, but he is not  
The Slytherins all smell like rot  
Weasley's best at everything  
Weasley is our King  
  
When Weasley's out we know we'll win  
He never lets the Quaffle in  
And if he does, then we'll still sing  
Weasley is our King  
  
He catches as good as he saves  
He's dancing on the Slytherins' graves  
You see all the talent he brings  
Weasley is our King!  
  
---  
  
I hope you all like it, I made it up just now on the spur of the moment,  
took me, like, five minutes. Read and Review. 


	2. Weasley Is Our King Part 2

Sorry, people, I couldn't resist, I've made a few more verses to JK's  
'Weasley Is Our King' song, and there's another chapter coming up, maybe  
two. I'm thinking of a Hermione song called 'Weasley is MY King'. hmmm. I  
don't know about that one. Tell me what you think, read and review.  
  
---  
  
Weasley's head is really thick  
He thinks he's good; it makes us sick  
But still, he cannot save a lick  
Weasley is our King  
  
We don't know how he made the team  
When he plays, Gryffindor get creamed  
And that's why Slytherin all sing  
Weasley is Our King  
  
Weasley plays so bad it hurts  
You see the 'King' pins on our shirts?  
You better hope that he converts  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley is our King  
Weasley is our King  
He always let's the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King  
  
~*~  
  
Malfoy's head is really thick  
He thinks he's cool; it makes us sick  
But still, he cannot catch a lick  
WEASLEY is our King  
  
We're so glad he made the team  
When he plays, Slytherin get creamed  
And that's why Gryffindor all sing  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley plays so good it's swell  
The Slytherins can go to ("Hem, hem," interrupts Professor Umbridge)  
We're glad he plays for us as well  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley is our King  
Weasley is our King  
He always let's the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King  
  
---  
  
Yes, well, some of it sounds funny if you don't read it properly. Sorry  
about that one too. Anyways, read and review. 


	3. Weasley Is Our King Part 3

Here's the next chapter, I love getting reviews, so send me some, it's what  
keeps me going ^_^  
  
---  
  
We'll sing our song loud in the crowd  
He makes Gryffindor team go down!  
That's why Slytherin are proud  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley's arms are just like kinks  
We're being nice; he really stinks  
He plays as though he's had five drinks  
Weasley is our King  
  
So place a bet and watch him lose  
His ego must be pretty bruised  
He sucks so bad (as if that's news?)  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley is our King  
Weasley is our King  
He always let's the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King  
  
~*~  
  
We'll sing our song loud in the crowd  
He makes Slytherin team go down  
That's why Gryffindor are proud  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley's arm is like a kink  
He saves the ball quick as a blink  
Let's make a toast; we'll have a drink  
Weasley is our King  
  
So place a bet and watch him win  
The Slytherin are pretty dim  
'Cause he's so good he makes us grin  
Weasley is our King  
  
Weasley is our King  
Weasley is our King  
He never let's the Quaffle in  
Weasley is our King  
  
---  
  
I have nothing to say for once, just read and review. Should I make a  
Hermione rendition of the song?  
Ciaos, baby 


End file.
